


Where the Heart Is [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Series: The Sum of Its Parts [PODFIC] [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Asexual Relationship, Attempted Sexual Assault, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, BAMF Stiles, F/M, Family, Hale Family Feels, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magic, Multi, Open Relationships, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, Podfic, Podfic Length: 7-10 Hours, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, The Alpha Pack, Werewolf Hunters, unavoidable original characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 22:26:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10728534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: Nobody is more surprised than Derek when Cora turns up on his doorstep in Beacon Hills, to warn him about an alpha named Deucalion.





	Where the Heart Is [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Where the Heart Is](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2211987) by [KouriArashi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KouriArashi/pseuds/KouriArashi). 



> **Length (total)** : 9:45:26  
>  **Cover** : Opalsong (heavily influenced by [Kylie L's gorgeous covers for this series](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2448011))  
>  **Music** : _Helena_ by My Chemical Romance  
>  Thanks to Paraka for hosting!  
> Thanks to Forzandopod for betaing!

Podbook | Duration | Download  
---|---|---  
Podbook | 9:45:27 |  [MP4](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/Teen%20Wolf/Where%20the%20Heart%20Is.m4b) (277.1 MB)  
  
 

Chapter | Duration | Download | Streaming  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 1 | 31:12 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Teen%20Wolf/The%20Sum%20of%20Its%20Parts/Where%20the%20Heart%20Is/Where%20the%20Heart%20Is%20Chapter%201.mp3) (24.4 MB) |   
Chapter 2 | 28:47 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Teen%20Wolf/The%20Sum%20of%20Its%20Parts/Where%20the%20Heart%20Is/Where%20the%20Heart%20Is%20Chapter%202.mp3) (39.8 MB) |   
Chapter 3 | 29:21 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Teen%20Wolf/The%20Sum%20of%20Its%20Parts/Where%20the%20Heart%20Is/Where%20the%20Heart%20Is%20Chapter%203.mp3) (22.6 MB) |   
Chapter 4 | 38:41 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Teen%20Wolf/The%20Sum%20of%20Its%20Parts/Where%20the%20Heart%20Is/Where%20the%20Heart%20Is%20Chapter%204.mp3) (53.4 MB) |   
Chapter 5 | 44:20 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Teen%20Wolf/The%20Sum%20of%20Its%20Parts/Where%20the%20Heart%20Is/Where%20the%20Heart%20Is%20Chapter%205.mp3) (61.1 MB) |   
Chapter 6 | 31:53 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Teen%20Wolf/The%20Sum%20of%20Its%20Parts/Where%20the%20Heart%20Is/Where%20the%20Heart%20Is%20Chapter%206.mp3) (24.6 MB) |   
Chapter 7 | 44:01 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Teen%20Wolf/The%20Sum%20of%20Its%20Parts/Where%20the%20Heart%20Is/Where%20the%20Heart%20Is%20Chapter%207.mp3) (34.1 MB) |   
Chapter 8 | 35:15 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Teen%20Wolf/The%20Sum%20of%20Its%20Parts/Where%20the%20Heart%20Is/Where%20the%20Heart%20Is%20Chapter%208.mp3) (27.5 MB) |   
Chapter 9 | 31:33 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Teen%20Wolf/The%20Sum%20of%20Its%20Parts/Where%20the%20Heart%20Is/Where%20the%20Heart%20Is%20Chapter%209.mp3) (24.4 MB) |   
Chapter 10 | 26:53 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Teen%20Wolf/The%20Sum%20of%20Its%20Parts/Where%20the%20Heart%20Is/Where%20the%20Heart%20Is%20Chapter%2010.mp3) (20.8 MB) |   
Chapter 11 | 34:57 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Teen%20Wolf/The%20Sum%20of%20Its%20Parts/Where%20the%20Heart%20Is/Where%20the%20Heart%20Is%20Chapter%2011.mp3) (48.2 MB) |   
Chapter 12 | 29:59 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Teen%20Wolf/The%20Sum%20of%20Its%20Parts/Where%20the%20Heart%20Is/Where%20the%20Heart%20Is%20Chapter%2012.mp3) (22.8 MB) |   
Chapter 13 | 27:59 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Teen%20Wolf/The%20Sum%20of%20Its%20Parts/Where%20the%20Heart%20Is/Where%20the%20Heart%20Is%20Chapter%2013.mp3) (21.9 MB) |   
Chapter 14 | 27:47 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Teen%20Wolf/The%20Sum%20of%20Its%20Parts/Where%20the%20Heart%20Is/Where%20the%20Heart%20Is%20Chapter%2014.mp3) (38.4 MB) |   
Chapter 15 | 28:13 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Teen%20Wolf/The%20Sum%20of%20Its%20Parts/Where%20the%20Heart%20Is/Where%20the%20Heart%20Is%20Chapter%2015.mp3) (22.3 MB) |   
Chapter 16 | 29:07 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Teen%20Wolf/The%20Sum%20of%20Its%20Parts/Where%20the%20Heart%20Is/Where%20the%20Heart%20Is%20Chapter%2016.mp3) (23.0 MB) |   
Chapter 17 | 28:12 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Teen%20Wolf/The%20Sum%20of%20Its%20Parts/Where%20the%20Heart%20Is/Where%20the%20Heart%20Is%20Chapter%2017.mp3) (21.8 MB) |   
Chapter 18 | 37:16 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Teen%20Wolf/The%20Sum%20of%20Its%20Parts/Where%20the%20Heart%20Is/Where%20the%20Heart%20Is%20Chapter%2018.mp3) (28.6 MB) | 


End file.
